


The Start of Something New

by HornedQueenOfHell



Series: The Bug, the Cat, and the Musician [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste is going to get cuddled so much in this relationship, Bisexual Adrien Agreste, F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, M/M, Memes, Multi, OT3, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pan Luka Couffaine, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Shenanigans, Thirsty Marinette Dupain-Cheng, adrien in a dress, adrien in lingerie, and there are more to be added, references, that is an ungodly number of ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: Chat Noir is confused and so so very bi right now.





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of snippets about this ot3 finding their way together

Chat Noir had been casually hanging out on a roof near the music festival (you never knew when a drunk could cause an akuma and ruin everyone’s night) when he heard the whistle. Glancing down he saw none other than Juleka’s brother removing his fingers from his mouth so he could wave at the leather clad hero. With a smile Chat unclipped his baton and slid down to street level.

“Enjoy the show?” Luka rumbled, the boy was 20 now and still looked just as charming as ever. He’d even opened for Jagged Stone at the festival tonight.

“What I could hear, I mostly came to make sure no one got akumatized.” 

Luka hummed and glanced up to where Chat had been sitting, “I bet you get the best views.”

“Undoubtedly, wanna see?” Luka nodded and stepped into Chat’s space while the hero once again retrieved his baton. He wrapped an arm around the man’s waist and hoisted them up onto the roof he’d previously claimed as his perch. 

Luka settled cross-legged next to him his knee touching Chat’s thigh. As Chat got comfortable again he noticed Luka was frowning.

“What’s wrong?” The black cat asked, the only person he’d carried besides Ladybug was Marinette and she’d been fine with it. Had the lift made Luka ill?

“You’re heart song, it’s strange.” 

That caused Chat to tilt his head, “Heart song?”

“I speak better with this,” he nudged his guitar, “than I do with words. But with you, I’d need more instruments.” Luka paused to laugh, “It probably sounds crazy.”

“May I remind you, you’re sitting on a roof talking to Paris’ residential magical cat-boy. Crazy is my life.” Chat gestured to himself, “I highly doubt anything you could tell me would be crazier than what I put up with on an average day.”

Luka hummed his agreement with a small smile, he pulls his guitar around to set it up in his lap. 

“Half of your song probably wouldn’t be out of place in a Jagged Stone number.” He plucks several deep chords that sound like the beginning of a decent guitar riff. “It’s hard to concentrate on because it’s always jumping around...but it never clashes with the other half.”

“Oh and what's the other half?”

“The closest instrument to describe it would be a piano, it’s an old song... forgotten by time but still there in your heart. You’ve lost someone haven’t you?”

“That’s some talent there Luka, you sure you’re not hiding a miraculous up your sleeve?”

Luka saw the deflection for what it was and let it slide. 

“Not that I’m aware of. It’s a family trait, my great grandmother was much better at it than I ever could be but my whole family says I inherited her gift.” He plucked a few more stings on his guitar, playing quietly for the both of them. He noticed Chat’s tail swaying in time to the music and couldn’t help the smile that slid onto his face. They sat there for a while until Chat finally stood and stretched,

“Shall I take you home?”

“I’d appreciate that.” The two boys walked down the docks talking and laughing, a good portion of the walk was dedicated to discussing Jagged’s performance at the festival. They stopped at the boat and Luka let out a deep breath, “Thanks for walking me home.”

“Just doing my duty.” The hero waved him off. 

The musician was fiddling with his guitar strap and biting his lip, “I-I hope you won’t think strangely of me for this.”

“I already told you Luka noth-” the cat’s words died in his throat as the older boy placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Goodnight Adrien.” Chat stiffened,

“Wha-how....I” Chat sighed and slumped over, “H-how did you know?”

“Your heart song can’t disguise you as well as the mask on your face does.” Luka brushed his thumb over the edge against Adrien’s cheek. He let out a small chuckle when he noticed how red the younger man was turning. “She’s lucky to have you by her side, your songs complement each other perfectly.

“Wait yo-!” 

Luka held a finger to his lips, “It’s not my secret to tell.”

The cat pouted for a second and then shook it off, his lady would tell him when she was ready. As if reading his mind, Luka smiled.

“You should probably get home, try and get some sleep before school tomorrow.” Adrien sighed and nodded his agreement. He gave Luka a smile and a quick salute before vaulting his way towards home. Part of him felt that he should be worried about Luka knowing his identity, the rest said ‘he’s kept yours and LB’s secret this long already’ in the end Adrien didn’t get to contemplate it as much as he’d like because the second he hit the sheets he was out like a light.

It wasn’t until the next day that he saw the news.

“Chat Noir was photographed having a moonlit rendezvous with a guy last night! Does this mean he’s gay?” Alya shrieked clutching her phone to her, while she still shipped Ladynoir having an LGBT hero would be huge!

“With the way he threw himself at Ladybug? No way!” Marinette chuckled. She’d seen a few guys turn her kitty’s head over the years but she wasn’t sure if he was actually aware of it. He seemed pretty oblivious. He gave decent answers about both genders when they played ‘Fuck, Marry, Kill’ but that was just a game.

“He’s a good looking dude, I’d like to hope.” Nino replied with a shrug

“It is possible to like both, he could be bi, pan, ace. There are a number of options.” Nathaniel added in, Luka stayed silent but noticed Adrien approaching the group from the corner of his eye.

“What’s Alya on about this morning, I could hear the shrieking from the courtyard.”

“Chat Noir had a date with a guy last night!” It took everything in Adrien not to look over at Luka... he failed. The blue-tipped boy shrugged and seemed nonchalant over the whole thing. It was dark in the photo and no one could make out any distinguishing features of the mystery man.

“Everyone is speculating on Chat’s sexuality, care to cast your vote?” Nath asks gesturing to the others. 

Everyone else may see a chance to play a guessing game, Adrien sees an opportunity to say the words he never thought he’d be able to.

“Chat seems pretty bi to me, I’ve noticed him looking at a few dudes before on the Ladyblog.”

“So have I he just never seemed aware he was doing it.” Everyone turned to Mari who realized she may have let slip more than she was supposed to, time to deflect, “Although I do seem to recall him checking out our resident Evillustrator a while back.” She bumped shoulders with Nath who blushed like the adorable tomato everyone knew he was. 

“W-well he’d kinda be barking up the wrong tree.” Nath replied flashing the black ring on his middle finger, the fact that the hand with said ring held the strap next to the Ace button on his backpack was another giveaway. 

“Aww come on Nathaniel, Chat would love you no matter your sexuality.” Adrien winked which made Nath blush further, Mari pulled him into a hug. 

“Adrien’s right, both Ladybug and Chat Noir are pro LGBT.”

“Now all that’s left is to hope that **they** are LGBT.” Alya wiggled her eyebrows. “Chat more than likely is but LB is hard to pin down. Maybe I’ll ask next time I score an interview with them.”

Before the conversation could continue the bell rang signaling everyone to scootch to class. Everyone waved and split up knowing they’d reconvene at break.

“Okay why are we debating how married Nino and I are?” Adrien asked as he sat down at the bench with Alya, Kagami, and Nino. Nath, and Luka were right behind him all wearing various state of confusion.

“Visitation rights.” Kagami stated cryptically.

“I’m pretty sure we agreed it’s 40 percent.” Adrien replied.

“More like 70” Nathaniel snorted.

“You two give JD and Turk from scrubs a run for their money.” As if to prove her point the second Adrien sets his things down he’s stealing fries before absconding with the Dj’s dessert. Nino just reaches over with his fork and steals Adrien’s croutons from his salad. 

Alya gestures to them her expression caught between ‘wtf’ and ‘this is my life now’. “I can’t believe I’m going to be Nino’s second wife.”

“What happened to his first wife?” Marinette asks, waiting for the rest of the meme as she finally joins them.

“I dunno why don’t you ask Adrien Lahiffe.” Both boys spoke at once,

“Are you proposing to Adrien...for me?”  
“What makes you think Nino wouldn’t take my name?” 

Nino placed a hand on Adrien’s shoulder, “Babe, I love you but I’m not taking your name, I’m not touching that Agreste drama with a ninety foot pole.” Adrien shrugged, he could agree with that.

“Besides we only need one person with A.A. initials in the relationship.” Alya added, she turned to Marinette and let out a sly smirk, “Besides I’m not the one at this table who would want to have your name sunshine.”   
Adrien looked up from his salad in time to see Alya wince after what was clearly a sharp kick under the table, he wasn’t sure who delivered it though. Who would want his nameee.....oh!

“I’m sure my dad would adopt you if you asked Marinette, he already likes your designs. You’d probably get along with him better than I do.” He poked at his salad dejectedly after he spoke that second sentence, before he could sink too far into his moping he felt Marinette’s hand on his.

“If it’s any consolation my parents love you, you’re pretty much an honorary Dupain-Cheng already.” The smile that lit up Adrien’s face made her want to hold him in her arms and smother him in affection, and that wasn’t the crush speaking.

Adrien however had to break her, “Nino I’m divorcing you, I hope you understand.” His soon to be ex-husband waved him off.

“Go, be happy. I’m sure you’ll look amazing in whatever dress Marinette designs for you.”

“Aww,” He hugged Nino before looking back at Marinette, “You’ll make sure my dress is beautiful for our wedding won’t you?”

Marinette was caught between screaming ‘hell yes’ and praying a meteor would drop from the sky and kill her that instant. The vocal skills she’d so carefully cultivated over the years of know Adrien all evaporated leaving the only sound to escape her lips as, “hnnngg”

Alya wrapped a supportive shoulder around her, “Hun, you have to design the dress first before you can start imagining the lingerie.”

Adrien inhaled his water into his lungs and almost fell out of his seat turning away to hack, Nino pat him on the back as he coughed the water back up. He could feel Plagg quaking with laughter inside his jacket. He reached out and flicked the pocket once he got his breath back. Resuming a normal sitting position he glanced over at Marinette and saw she was still frozen her face redder than Nath’s had ever gotten. He was sure he was no different.

Marinette’s head hit the table first, then Adrien’s.

“I hate you.” They both murmured. Alya just cooed and them and took photos of their suffering. 

Adrien felt a hand on his back and rolled his forehead so he could look at them. Luka had remained quiet for the conversation but his silent comfort was appreciated. Adrien scooted closer to him and let Luka wrap an arm fully around his shoulders. He should probably talk to the older boy about that kiss last night. Maybe he’d pay a visit as Chat later, but for now this was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time in this series Chat and Ladybug talk on patrol and all three member of this relationship actually stand in a room together.


End file.
